Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Princess Hedwig
Summary: Hey! This is the introduction to my story. I hope you like it. It's about Harry's fifth year. Please R/R


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: Hey! You'll notice some changes in the rest of my chapters. I had a chance to go through and read my story, and I didn't find it that interesting. So, I'm gonna put some time and effort into this.   
Always,  
Princess Hedwig  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry Potter, a boy unlike any other. At fourteen-years-old, he has seen more than any one person should in their entire life.  
  
At one-year-old, Harry had lost his parents to the most feared wizard, Lord Voldemort. Both of his parents had died to save him, but his mother had left a strong protection over him. When Voldemort went to perform the same fatal curse that killed Lily and James Potter, the spell back-fired. The most feared wizard for over fifty years was defeated by a baby. Or so they thought.  
  
Even after Voldemort was gone, people still feared him. Most of the wizard folk called him You-Know-Who. They would continue to do so until he were really destroyed.  
****************************************************************  
Three weeks into holiday  
****************************************************************  
  
Harry Potter had been having a rough summer. His uncle had locked his trunk in the cupboard under the stairs. Hedwig was allowed to stay in his room, but there was a padlock placed on her cage.   
  
His Godfather, Sirius, had been writing him everyday, as had Remus Lupin, who Sirius was staying with. Harry recieved frequent letter from his friends, but had sent them back unopened. Dumbledore had written twice to tell him they were doing everything they could to warn people of the truth, but Fudge denied all accounts of this.  
  
"Boy!" Uncle Vernon said angrily. He couldn't understand what was wrong with the small black-haired boy in front of him. "I demand to know what is wrong with you." "You're not eating or sleeping anymore."  
  
"I had a rough term." Harry said quietly, while he washed the breakfast dishes. Usually Aunt Petunia did this, but she had taken Dudley to America for the first six weeks of the summer holiday. Do you have my chore list ready?"  
  
"What happened during term?" Uncle Vernon pressed.  
  
"I can't go over this with you." Harry said, just as the phone rang. "Would you like me to answer it?"  
  
"Yes, and be polite." Uncle Vernon grumbled, while he made up the chore list.  
  
"Hello, Dursley residence." Harry said.  
  
"Harry, this is Mrs. Figg." Mrs. Figg said from the other end. "I would like you to come over, and help me with some things around the house, today." "I'll have lunch ready." "Can you be here in four hours?"  
  
"Let me ask my uncle." Harry said sighing. "Hold on."   
  
Harry put down the phone and explained to his uncle what was going on. It only took him a few minutes to persuade his uncle to agree. Then he made the final arrangements with his old babysitter.  
  
"I don't want to hear that you've let anything slip, boy, or there will be hell to pay." Uncle Vernon said, his face purpling. "The neighbors don't need to be exposed to your abnormalties." "Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes." Harry said, he never had any intention of letting anything slip.  
  
"Good." Uncle Vernon said, giving him his chore list. "Go get started."   
****************************************************************  
Four hours later.  
****************************************************************  
  
"Hello Harry." Mrs. Figg said smiling. It's nice to see you again."   
  
"You too." Harry said forcing a smile. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, dear." Mrs. Figg said, while she led him into the dining room, where he found a few people he knew already sitting around the table. "You can sit between Severus and Minerva."  
  
Harry took the seat a bit nervously, not noticing everyone watching him. Mcgonnogall shared a look of concern with Mrs. Figg, while Snape was looking at him with a mixture of different emotions. There was no sneer playing on his lips.  
  
"You look awful, Potter." Mcgonnogall burst out after a few minutes of akward silence.  
  
"Nice to see you too." Harry said quietly.  
  
"Minerva." Dumbledore said warningly, as he walked into the dining room with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black not far behind him. "I'd ask how you're doing Harry, but you don't look well."  
  
"I'm fine." Harry said, avoiding everyones eyes.  
  
"Come help me with drinks, Harry." Remus said, taking his hand, and leading him into the kitchen. Sirius tried to follow, but Dumbledore stopped him. They argued quietly, then Sirius gave in, and sat down next to the old wizard. "I heard about what happened."  
  
"Do you think I'm crazy like everyone else does?" Harry asked, while he poured some butter beer into the seven goblets.  
  
"No, and not everyone does, Harry." Remus said clearly. "Cedric wouldn't want you to stop living."  
  
"I haven't." Harry said. "I'm gonna take these out."  
  
"I'll just banish them." Remus started, but Harry had already left the room, and came back in a few minutes later ready for the next trip, but Remus stopped him. "I'll banish them."  
  
"Is it safe for Sirius to be here?" Harry asked.   
  
"Yes, Severus gave him a potion that will make him look like an ordinary man, to anyone who doesn't know and believe of his innocense." Remus said, while he dished out the lasagna. Giving Harry the biggest piece. "You need to eat."  
  
"I'm really not hungry." Harry said, but Remus had waved him off.  
  
"You're eating and that's final." Remus said, trying to sound stern, but he failed miserably when he saw the sad look on Harry's face. "It was beyond your control that Cedric died." "I wouldn't lie to you Harry." "Now help me take thes in there please."  
  
Harry helped hia old D.A.D.A. professor make the two trips that it took, to get everyone's lunch on the table.  
  
"Looks good, Remus." Mrs. Figg said breaking the silence. "I'd hate to see what the kitchen would look like if Sirius had cooked this. Everyone laughed but Harry and Snape. So Harry decided to ask him the question that had been nagging him since Remus told him about the potion Sirius had took.  
  
"Does the potion you gave Sirius really make him look like an ordinary man, to people who don't know and believe of his innocense?" Harry asked quietly. It wasn't that he didn't believe Remus, he just needed to be sure.   
  
"Yes." Snape said curtly, without even looking up.  
  
"How do you know it really works?" Harry pressed.  
  
"Because I made it." Snape said looking up this time. "Don't be nosy."  
  
"I'm not trying to be, I'm just worried about him." Harry spat, then went back to his lunch.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Sirius asked suspiciously, cutting off Snape's next comment.  
  
"Nothing." They said in unison. Harry had put down his fork, at the same time Sirius had.  
  
"Let's go for a walk Harry." Sirius said energetically, as he put an arm around his Godson, and led him out onto the patio. The was a path that led to trails in the woods. Sirius picked one, that led to a large pond half-a-mile away. "Ever been exploring through here?"  
  
"When I was little." Harry said, putting an arm around his waist. "You look better since I saw you last."  
  
"Thanks, I wish I could say the same for you." Sirius said. "Why haven't you been opening my letters?"  
  
"Because I haven't had a chance." Harry said shrugging. "I've been busy with chores and holiday work." "And I didn't feel like answering the "How are you dealing?" in every letter I recieve."  
  
"Everyone cares about you." Sirius said squeezing his shoulder. "We're all worried about you."  
  
"I wish you wouldn't." Harry said biting his lip. What he was about ro say next would upset Sirius a great deal, but it had to be said. For it was what he believed to be the truth. "Voldemort is eventually gonna kill me, and you're just gonna end up getting hurt." "I don't want that."  
  
Harry was right, Sirius stopped abruptly, and turned Harry in his arms. Sirius looked down at him with deep hurt in his eyes.  
  
"I refuse to give you up." Sirius said clearly. "If I ever hear you say that Voldemort is gonna kill you again, I promise you a spanking like you've never had before." "Do we have an understanding?"  
  
"Yes sir." Harry said.   
  
"Good." Sirius said smoothing his hair. "Let's go to the pond." "I haven't been there in ages."  
  
"Me either." Harry said, and they started walking again. Still holding onto each other. Ten minutes later they reached the pond, and sat down on the log together. "I'm glad you're here."  
  
"Why's that?" Sirius asked suspisciously.  
  
"Because I missed you." Harry said shyly.  
  
"I missed you too, little man." Sirius said grinning, as Harry pounced on him, making the log roll into the water, shortly followed by them. "Oi!"  
  
For the first time in weeks Harry laughed. Sirius was sopping wet, and had branches, amung other things, tangled in his shoulder-length black hair. Harry on the other hand, was only drenched up to his waist, but he wouldn't stay that way once Sirius realized what had happened.   
  
"That look suits you well, Siri." Harry said in mock innocence.  
  
"Let's see how well it suits you." Sirius said grinning.  
  
"Aaah!" Harry said laughing, while he tried to escape Sirius, but his Godfather was to fast. The next thing Harry new, he was being dunked under water.  
  
"Don't you look cute?" Sirius asked, in mock innocence.  
  
"Ha ha ha." Harry said, unable to hide his smile. Suddenly he felt himself being pulled into Sirius' arms. They were now sitting on the log, and Harry had his head rested on Sirius' shoulder. "How long are you gonna be here?"  
  
"Only until tomorrow afternoon." Sirius said sighing. "I want you to spend the night with me."  
  
"But my uncle-" Harry started to say, but was cut off by Sirius smoothing his hair.  
  
"Won't miss you." Sirius said. "Arabella is gonna call him, and say she needs you until late tonight."   
  
"There's room for me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes." Sirius said reassuringly. "You can sleep on the couch."  
  
"Okay." Harry said. "Do you believe that Snape is really on our side?"  
  
"Dumbledore trusts him." Sirius said. "I don't trust him personally, but I do think he is stuck in between."  
  
"Because he has to work for Voldemort also?" Harry asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes." Sirius confirmed, as he stood Harry up, then held out his arm, ready to be helped. "I think it's time we head back." "I'm gettin' old, Harry."  
  
"You'd better not get old on me yet." Harry said grinning, as he helped him up, and they started to walk back the way they came. "Once your name is cleared, we've got alot to catch up on."  
  
"I look forward to that day, Harry." Sirius said sighing.   
  
"Me too." Harry said squeezing his hand. "I like having a father figure in my life."   
  
"Did your uncle talk to you about things?" Sirius asked.  
  
"What type of things?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nevermind." Sirius said.  
  
"No, tell me." Harry said encouragingly. "What type of things?"  
  
"Like puberty and your body?" Sirius asked nervously, he looked out the corner of his eye to find that Harry had an amused look on his face.   
  
"No, he made me talk to the school nurse." Harry said shuddering, as they stepped out of the woods. "It was so emberassing." "Why were you uncomfortable asking me?" "Can't we talk about those things?"  
  
"We can." Sirius said reasuringly. "I was worried you'd be uncomfortable hearing me say those things." "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."  
  
"It's okay." Harry said. "It wasn't your fault." "You're here now, that's what matters."  
  
"What happened to you two?" Mrs. Figg asked incredulously, when they stepped onto the porch. She drew her wand, and dried their clothes and sneakers, then dried the rest of them.  
  
"Looks like they were playing in the pond." Remus said amused, from the doorway.   
  
"Oh, Harry dear, I told your uncle you'd be staying here over night."  
  
"Thanks." Harry said smiling. "Is Professor Dumbledore still here?"  
  
"No, they left shortly after you two did." Remus said holding the door open for them to come in.   
  
"What time is it, Moony." Sirius asked sweetly, while rubbing his stomach. "I'm hungry again, Moony."  
  
"So what's new?" Remus asked rolling his eyes, then looking at his watch. "It's five-thirty."  
  
"We were gone for three hours?" Harry said in shock.  
  
"Yes." Mrs. Figg said. "Let's go to BlockBuster." "We'll find a movie for us all to watch tonight."  
  
"Okay." Harry said grinning.   
****************************************************************  
  
"Why don't we rent that cute Care Bears movie over there?" Mrs. Figg asked.  
  
"Because I'm not five anymore Mrs. Figg." Harry said sighing. "Besides, I've seen that move five million times." "Let's rent Star Wars, The Phantom Menace." "I've wanted to see that for a while."  
  
"I don't know." Mrs. Figg said. She seemed to be fighting a losing battle with herself. "Oh fine." "Let's pay for it, then we'll go get some ice-cream, and go home."  
  
"Can we get stuff for sundaes?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"I suppose." Mrs. Figg said, putting the video down on the counter.  
  
"That'll be three pounds." The woman said smiling. Mrs. Figg searched through her purse, and after a few minutes, pulled out the money due. "Thanks, and have a nice day."  
  
"You too." Harry said politely. "Now let's get the stuff for sundaes!"  
  
"Don't you ever run out of energy?" Mrs. Figg asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"No, not really." Harry said.  
****************************************************************  
Back at Mrs. Figgs home  
****************************************************************  
  
"Harry, will you go put this stuff away for me please?" Mrs. Figg asked, plopping down into her favorite reclining chair. "Thanks."  
  
Harry walked into the kitchen, stopped dead in his tracks, and dropped the bags he was carrying in shock. Remus had Sirius pinned up against the wall, and was kissing him passionately. They broke apart. They were just as shocked to see Harry, as Harry was to see them.  
  
"Sorry to interupt." Harry said. He walked briskily back into the living room, and sat down on the couch. He felt hurt that Sirius hadn't told him. He chose to let Harry find out a far worse way. "Can we watch the movie now?"  
  
"You put the groceries away that fast?" Mrs. Figg asked, while she watched Harry try to open the video case, but his hands were very shaky.   
  
"No." Harry said. He finally got it open, then put it into the VCR, turned on the TV, and went back to sit down on the couch. "Sirius and Professor Lupin were busy." "Where's the remote?" "I don't wanna see the previews."  
  
"Arabella, can you go help Remus in the kitchen?" Sirius asked, sitting down by Harry, who moved as far away as possible. "Don't do that Harry."  
  
"Be quiet, I'm trying to watch this." Harry snarled. Sirius grabbed the TV thing out of his hand and turned it off. "Sirius!"  
  
"I'll go help Remus." Mrs. Figg said, getting up, then leaving.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry you had to find out that way." Sirius said, turning to look at him, but Harry looked down at his hands. "Don't do that Harry." "Please look at me."  
  
"No, I don't want to." Harry said moving further away. "You don't owe me any answers." "It's your life." "Just go away so I can watch the movie."  
  
"You've got every right in this world to be angry with me." Sirius said, ignoring his Godson's comment. He knealed down in front of him, giving Harry no choice but to look at him. "I wish you wouldn't be though."  
  
"You care?" Harry asked, trying not to let it show that he cared what Sirius thought. After all he was supposed to be furious with him. But, he failed miserably. Harry had a soft spot for Sirius in his heart, just like Sirius had for him.  
  
"Very much." Sirius said smiling up at him. Reluctantly, Harry smiled back. "Do you care if I'm mad at you?"  
  
"Maybe." Harry said grinning down at him. "Maybe not."  
  
"You do so care, and you know it, Harry Potter." Sirius said tickling him mercilessly.   
  
"Now it's your turn." Harry gasped out, as he started to tickle him. Sirius was even more ticklish than Harry. The fully grown man before him curled up into a little ball, and stayed that way. Even when Harry had stopped. "I'm never gonna forget where your ticklish. He said, laying down next to his Godfather, and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"I won't forget either." Sirius said, resting his head on his chest. "That feels good." He said contentedly, while Harry played with his hair. "I'm in love with Remus, Harry."  
  
"I could tell." Harry said. "What I saw earlier made me think about something."  
  
"About what?" Sirius asked looking up at him.  
  
"About whether or not you need me getting in the way of your relationship with him." Harry said, but was cut off from saying anything else, by the stern look on Sirius' face.  
  
"You won't get in the way." Sirius said sternly. "We will manage." "So get those thoughts out of your head."  
  
"Sorry." Harry said, looking over Sirius, to find Remus and Mrs. Figg standing in the doorway looking guilty. "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Not long." Mrs. Figg said. Sirius had now turned over in Harry's arms. "You two look darling." "I want to get a picture."  
  
"Great." Sirius said so only Harry could hear. Or so he thought. "Once she starts taking pictures, she'll never stop."  
  
"I heard that." Mrs. Figg said crossing her arms. "I only have a few hundred pictures of you hoding him when he was a baby, and now he's gotten big enough, to where he can hold you." "Oh, this is so prescious!" "Don't move an inch." She commanded, giving them a warning look, before she dissapeared.   
  
"I'd better go check on dinner." Remus said, looking at Harry before he left. He was worried that things would be different between him and Harry. He resolved to speak to him tonight once everyone had gone to bed.  
  
"I'm starting to smell dinner, Remus." Mrs. Figg said smiling, as they passed each other in the hall.   
  
"When you're done taking pictures, could you have them get ready for dinner?" Remus asked, returning the smile.  
  
"Of course." Mrs. Figg said. "We'll be in, in a few minutes."  
  
"That'll be great." Remus said, before he walked into the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: Okay, that was long. It took me a couple of days to write. I wanted to make this really good. Please review. Let me know what I can do to improve this.  
Always,  
Princess Hedwig 


End file.
